Virtual Uprising
by DaigoUKnow
Summary: This is the story of three young rookies who have just begun their journey in the newly reformed Elsword online game. Yuuta, Takeshi and Mizuki fight against the evil guild, Hellspire, whose main objective is to control the new interface and make it their own private kingdom under the rule of Rave, the so-called Shadow Guardian, his aide, LadyMalice, and the mysterious FlashSmog.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unlikely Trio!**

A young warrior in red cuts down a giant bipedal creature, making it disintegrate. The warrior lands down to the ground rubbing the top of his head, saying "That takes care of the **Ancient Phoru**."

Another young man with a mechanized arm ran up to him. "That was awesome, Solaris! Now we're up to Level 10!"

"Thanks, Raz0r. But you and QueenViolet did most of the work. All I did was deal the killing blow."

A girl with long, black hair, with orange-colored protrusions, and pointed ears, wearing dark clothing then jumped out of a nearby tree. "So, what are we doing next, O fearless leader?"

The warrior pondered for a second. "Why don't we go on a field run? Say **Wally's Memorial Bridge**?"

"I guess that'll do. But personally, playing dungeons is better for getting experience."

Raz0r then said "It doesn't make much difference if we work together,

"If you say so."

They then pixelated out of the dungeon and into a place called **Elder Vilage**.

_This is the land of __**Elrios**__, a world that is inhabited by many creatures and individuals, obviously made of data. The most frequent residence of this world of players of the game Elsword._

_Elsword is an MMORPG that has recently been upgraded into a virtual reality construct thanks to advances in technology in the near future. Granted the way it is played has changed slightly, all of its various characters and features have been kept intact for future generations, and those of the past to enjoy for years to come. But I digress._

_Though Elsword is the central theme of the story, I still have yet to introduce you to the three from before. The young knight in red garments, with hair that matches is Solaris, or in the real world, Yuuta Hashimoto. He strives to live up to his father's reputation as the greatest Elsword player of all time. Like his father, he chose to be a __**Knight**__, a class shared by the main mascot of the game, Elsword._

_The other young man is Raz0r. His name in real life is Takeshi Honda, a quarterback on his and Yuuta's high school football team. Though he doesn't seem to be the smartest of the three, he makes up for it with strength and ingenuity. He lives with his grandparents, who have taken care of him all of his life. He is a __**Taker**__, a class shared by Raven, who is well-known for close-combat and explosive attacks with his Nasod Arm._

_The girl is QueenViolet, named Mizuki Kouda in the real world. She goes to the same school as Yuuta and Takeshi. Her life is strictly average. She lives with both her parents, has a little brother and sister, and she makes average grades in school. She doesn't have any academic goals, but does want to graduate high school and get a job. Anything to get her mother off her back. She is a __**Ranger**__, an archer class shared by Rena, an elf whose skills with a bow and arrow are not to be taken lightly._

_There are 6 other classes to choose from in Elsword. But I'l tell you about them later. On to the story!_

The trio went to the **Memorial Bridge **as they planned and started killing off field monsters, such as **Bandit**s, **Water Fairies**, and **Wet Shrooms**.

_In Elsword, monsters reside in both __**Field**__s and __**Dungeon**__s. Each __**Field **__and __**Dungeon **__has its own type of monsters depending on the region of __**Elrios **__it resides in. Based on how far in __**Elrios **__you are, the monsters can be very powerful, or very weak. It all depends on how much you want to gain experience, or if you are a complete imbecile and are just wanting to get killed._

QueenViolet shot down two **Mercenary Bandit**s. "They're not even putting up a fight."

Solaris and Raz0r cut down about six **Scout Bandit**s altogether.

Raz0r then said "Well, it's not like you're giving them much of a chance with the flurry of arrows you're dishing out, Violet."

Solaris pointed out "Raz0r, these field monsters are nothing. Wait til we hit the big numbers, like my dad!"

"Oh, yeah! Your dad went all the way up to Level 100!"

QueenViolet asked "Isn't he the best player or something?"

Solaris nodded. "Yep! Best solo player around! I even remember him telling me about this one Elemental Master he teamed up with a team matches. I think she called herself GogatsuGirl or something." He cut down a **Scout Bandit**.

"Interesting." She continued shooting down **Mercenary Bandit**s.

Raz0r then said "Oh crap! Sorry, guys! Gotta go! I need to get ready for practice! See ya" He pixellated out of there.

QueenViolet added "I better go too. If I don't sign off, my mom's gonna start nagging me again. See ya, Solaris." She pixellated.

Solaris then laid down on the ground, grunting. "It's no fun without them. It's so boring being alone."

As he laid on the ground, **Bandit**s began to surround him.

"Oh, so you wanna fight, huh?! Try this on for size!" He raised his sword in the air, and shouted "FLAME GEYSER!" He slammed the blade into the ground, summoning a giant plume of flame, extinguishing all the **Bandit**s. "Man, those guys were weak!" He then began to glow. "Oh yeah, I just racked up a bunch of XP. I guess it was a matter of time until I leveled up again. And this is only my first day." He stretched. "I guess I better take a break. Later, Elrios. Don't get attacked by Nasods while I'm gone." He laughed as he logged out.

_**Real World, Hashimoto Residence, Yuuta's Room**_

Yuuta took off the virtual reality helmet. His hair was almost as identical to that of his character, red as a blazing fire. And his expression was that of confidence. "Dinner should almost be done by now." He ran out of his room and went downstairs.

Steam began coming from the kitchen.

"I know that smell anywhere!" He ran in the direction of the steam. "Yep! Beef Curry! Yahoo!"

A woman with long, brunette hair, wearing an apron stirring a pot said "Nothing gets past you. So, how was your little escapade in **Elrios**?"

He sat down at the table. "You wouldn't believe how far we got on our first day! We went through like 3 dungeon runs, and starting taking down **Bandit**s at **Wally's Memorial Bridge**!"

A grown man's voice then asked him "So, what level are you now, son?"

Yuuta turned to see his father, a man with red hair similar to his walking into the kitchen, practically falling down in the chair. "Right now, I'm up to level 12! But after dinner, I'll put in another hour on it and make it up to 15 for sure!"

His mother asked "Why not go ahead and do it now for a little while longer? Dinner won't be ready for another half an hour."

"Okay! Thanks, Mom!" He ran back up to his room. He put on the virtual reality helmet and said "Alright! Let's get it on!" He turned it on and was transported to Wally's Memorial Bridge as Solaris, slashing down **Bandit**s almost immediately.

_**Kouda Residence, Mizuki's Room**_

Mizuki was not that different from her character. She had long, black hair, and well, wore all black. She laid on her bed, listening to music on her headphones. "Wonder what he's got planned tomorrow. My guess is he's going to get us up to Level 15 so we can change our classes. Well, in that case, I better think hard on which one to choose. If I remember right, there's **Combat Ranger**, **Sniping Ranger **and **Trapping Ranger**."

A woman's voice yelled at her "Mizuki! Get down here! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, Mom!"

_**Matsumoto Academy, Football Field**_

Six players tackled and pushed back dummies, while their coach shouted at the to keep going. After those six, the dummies were sent back to their original positions. Then, another six switched with the last.

At a nearby bench, one of the last six took off his helmet. "Jeez! He's really pushing us today, huh?" It was Takeshi Honda. He had spiky, blonde hair and nose had a bandage on it.

Another one of the players said "Well, the next game is coming up. The more practice we get, the better. Even if it means we'll be a little sore for the next week."

"I know. But this is way too much. I think we're more than prepared. And the team we're facing has only won two games... In four years."

Another one told him "We know that. But I heard they got this new running back than runs faster than a freaking cheetah!"

"You're kidding! There's no way in Hell anyone's that fast!"

The coach we nt to the bench. "It's only a slight exaggeration. But even that alone is bad. That's why I'm not taking any chances. And neither should you. Got that, Honda?"

He nodded. "Right. I'll do my best, Coach."

"I would hope so! You're my star player!" He blew his whistle. "ALRIGHT, LADIES! HIT THE SHOWERS! ONE MORE DAY OF PRACTICE, THEN ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE! GOT IT?!"

All the players shouted "YES,COACH!"

_**The Next Day, Matsumoto Academy**_

Yuuta tugged at his uniform's tie. "Dammit! Why does my mom always have to make it so tight?!"

The bell began to ring.

"Oh crap! That's the warning bell!" He started to run, bumping into people along the way. "Sorry!" "Excuse me!" "Coming through, people!" As he was about to reach his classroom, the door opened in his face. "Owie..." He collapsed.

The one who opened the door was his teacher, Ms. Yuhara, a woman with long, light blonde hair with two bangs with a small bit of brown on the left and right side, making them look like animal ears. She turned to see him with a red spot on his face where the door hit him. "I see you tried to run your way into class again, Mister Hashimoto. Remember in the future to travel on the right side of the hall to avoid this situation a fifth time."

In a strained voice, he replied "Yes, Ms. Yuhara."

A little while after, Ms. Yuhara took attendance. "Yuuta Hashimoto?"

"Here."

"Takeshi Honda?"

Takeshi stopped looking out the window saying "Oh, um, here."

Some other names later, she called out for "Mizuki Kouda?"

She raised her hand halfway and said "Over here."

She continued calling names. After that, she said "Looks like we only have three absent today. How lucky for them. Because today, we'll be taking a pop quiz."

Everyone groaned and slammed their heads on the desks. "I hope it isn't math." "I knew I should've studied!"

Yuuta clasped his head with both his hands. "Ah! Anything but this! I'm not prepared!"

Takeshi then yelled "How do you think I feel, Hashimoto?! I got a game coming up soon! If I don't keep my grades up, I won't be able to play!"

"Who cares?! I hear our team's up against the worst one in the country! Even if you weren't there, they'd still win! It's not like they really need you! I've noticed your starting to lose your edge anyway!"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

They both got up and stared down.

A piece of chalk was thrown in-between them, cracking the wall.

They cringed.

It was Ms. Yuhara. "I won't miss next time. Now, will you both sit the %^&$ DOWN?!"

They backed away. "Yes, ma'am!"

Mizuki sighed. "It's the same thing with those two. I'm surprised a fight hasn't broken out. But then again, we have the toughest teacher in the school to keep them in line." She snickered.

They both told her "Shut up, Mizuki!"

Ms. Yuhara then said "Pipe down, you three. Let's get started."

Everyone was struggling in one way or another. Yuuta couldn't understand some of the words, Takeshi was stuck on the multiple choice questions, and Mizuki was fighting her own boredom.

Finally, the bell rang.

Ms. Yuhara then instructed everyone to "Put your quizzes on my desk. I'll grade them when I get the chance. Don't be late getting back. Especially you, Mr. Hashimoto."

He grunted. "One time! And the dog was lonely! I just wanted to cheer it up by playing Fetch!"

_Matsumoto Academy has been going down the tubes in the past few years. Some say it is because of the new interface Elsword has integrated, making it even more enjoyable... and distracting._

_But there are still students, as well as teachers, who find time to play and study/organize a lesson plan. Even Ms. Yuhara puts in time to explore dungeons and kill baddies._

The day went on. More classes, more Yuuta/Takeshi arguments. Just a typical day at Matsumoto Academy.

The day ended with Yuuta running home and logging onto Elsword through his helmet. "Here we go!"

He, along with QueenViolet and Raz0r logged in.

Raz0r asked "I got about two hours. So, what are we doing today, Solaris?"

He answered "Let's try and get you guys to Level 15 today. That way, we can start our quests to get new classes. I'm gonna be like my dad and work my way up to **Lord Knight**! What about you guys?"

Raz0r said "I'll upgrade to **Over Taker**. It's aggressive style suits me best."

QueenViolet answered "I'm still thinking about it a bit. I mean, **Combat Ranger **is good, physically. **Sniping Ranger **has improved shooting skills. I'm leaning towards **Trapping Ranger **so I can do a mix of close-combat and archery. I'll figure it out when I reach Level 15 though."

Solaris nodded. "Alright! Lets head for the dungeons!"

The three went through almost every dungeon in **Elder**, one-by-one. They defeated the giant tree, **Ent**, in **Shadow Forest**. They annihilated the **Awakening Banthus **in **Banthus Cave**, and were even able to defeat **Nasod Banthus** in **Underground Waterway**. They were able to clear the **Suburb's of Wally's Castle **without much trouble from **William**.

After that, they exited the dungeon, returning to **Elder Village**.

Solaris then asked "Okay, so how far have we gotten?"

Raz0r answered "Level 16."

QueenViolet said "15, flat."

Solaris then stretched. "Alright, let's get our quests ready. The Bulletin Board oughta be just a short walk that way." He pointed behind them.

"We better get going then."

They went on their way to the Bulletin Board.

"You choose a class?"

"I'm definitely going to upgrade to **Trapping Ranger**. I can't let you two have all the fun."

Raz0r laughed. "Come on, Violet! You don't like shooting at the baddies?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm into long-range combat at times. But that won't get me anywhere when it comes to the bigger bosses."

Solaris commented "You got a point. Keeping your distance is effective. But if all the monsters gotta do is run toward you, you better be ready with a sword or something. Otherwise, you'll end up getting yourself killed."

Raz0r agreed saying "Ain't that the truth."

They finally got to the Bulletin Board where they met a **Sword Taker **with orange hair and gray clothing by the name of FlashSmog.

Yuuta was the first to say something to him. "Excuse me. But would you mind?"

He turned toward them. "My apologies. I take it you plan on accepting class change quests, correct?"

"Yep! What about you?"

"I was just looking for a good guild to join is all."

Raz0r told him "I hear the **Imperial Troop **is looking for members. And with your level, they're bound to let you in."

Yuuta saw FlashSmog's level and his jaw dropped. "YOU'RE LEVEL 32?!"

FlashSmog answered "Yes. I've been playing for almost a week. I haven't been feeling well. So I decided to take advantage of it and manage my time strengthening my character."

"(He's been playing for a week and he's already at level 32?! That's impossible... Unless he's played the entire weekend and kept running dungeons.)"

"I'll gladly consider the **Imperial Troop**. Thank you, Raz0r."

Raz0r then said "You don't have to thank me. I was just telling you what I heard. You shouldn't be listening to a rookie like me, anyway."

"I'm still a rookie myself, despite my level. Maybe we can face each other in the arena sometime."

"That'd be awesome! An **Over Taker **facing a **Sword Taker**, soon-to-be **Blade Master**!"

"An **Over Taker**? ...So you plan on becoming a **Reckless Fist**?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just be careful. I hear that when the new interface was introduced, all the **Reckless Fist**s have started to lose control. Just taking on the **Over Taker **class causes users to go into a berserker-like state in the most unlikely times."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

FlashSmog logged out.

_**?Unknown?**_

A **Dark Magician **wearing a witch's hat knelt down saying "The preparations are complete, Lord Rave."

A **Shelling Guardian **with white hair, weaing black armor sitting on a throne said "Very good, LadyMalice. As always, you have exceeded my expectations."

"Anything for you. But I am curious. Why issue a challenge to a member of the **Imperial Troop **guild?"

He got up, went to her and caressed her face. "I'm glad you asked, my dear. As you and the rest of my followers know, the **Imperial Troop **guild is full of administration users. Those of which hold all the secrets of the new interface. All I have to do is issue a friendly challenge against one of them, lure them in with a false sense of security." He came closer to her face. "And when I have them in my sights" He then grabbed her neck and tightened his grip. "I'll obliterate them and steal all their secrets out from under them. With your help of course."

When he let go of her, she gasped for air and began coughing. Surprisingly, she managed to smile. "Ingenious. That's what I would expect out of my guildmaster. Have I ever told you how much I adore that mind of yours?"

"Many times. I'm amazed you of all people continue to follow me, considering my treatment of your... character."

She shook her head. "I love the way you touch me, no matter how rough. It makes me feel even more alive."

He went back to his throne. "...You really are my most faithful servant... I made the right choice in enlisting you in Hellspire."

"You flatter me, my lord." She got up. "I'll be on my way. Unless you need me for anything else."

"No. You need your rest. Tomorrow is a big day, as you are aware."

"Of course. Good night, Lord Rave." She logged off.

"Soon, the land of **Elrios **shall know a living Hell." He laughed maniacly.

_**For more information on Elsword, go to the official site **__**or search Elwiki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Your Name?**

QueenViolet shot continuously at **Soldier**s in **Wally's Castle**. She then jumped behind three **Wally's Guardian**s and shot them down. "Come on, you two!"

Solaris blocked the sword of one of the **Guardian**s. "Give us a sec!" He pushed it back and shouted "MEGA SLASH!" He swung his sword, cutting the **Guardian **in two, pixelating it.

Raz0r was surrounded by a bunch of **Little Soldier**s. He cracked his neck and slammed his fist in the palm of his hand. "You're going down!" He slammed his Nasod Arm to the ground and exclaimed "EARTH BREAKER!" Rumble from the ground began to hit all the soldiers until they had all been destroyed by the impact."

"All we gotta do now is take down the boss!"

QueenViolet nodded and went through th door leading to **Wally No.8**.

Solaris and Raz0r followed her through it.

It was an abnormally shaped robot. Wrapped around its neck was a well-carved piece of wood that ended its path to the crystal on its chest. Under both its metallic blue shoulderpads were arms completely made of wood covered with guards made of metal leading to both of its hands. Each hand four fingers and a giant opening in the palms. Its legs may have been covered in blue armor, but there were easily seen pieces of wood between the joints at the top of the legs and at its feet.

The robot was staring at them with it's one eye, that glowed red.

Solaris told them "Raz0r, you and I will try and knock it down! Violet, standby for now! When it hits the ground, you know what to do!"

QueenViolet said "Gotcha!"

Solaris and Raz0r rushed towards it.

**Wally No. 8 **fired a laser at Raz0r.

Raz0r dodged by using Shadow Step, following it up with "POWER ASSAULT!", pushing it back, and knocking it down.

Solaris then shouted, with his sword in the air "FLAME GEYSER!", slamming it on the robot, burning it.

QueenViolet then activated her **Awakening Mode**, surrounding herself with a green aura.

_The __**Awakening Mode **__is a very powerful ability shared by all classes. This allows the user to increase their attack power by 20% in a limited amount of time. The more power you store from battling, the longer the effect lasts._

She then began to charge an arrow on her bow, exclaiming "Try this on for size! RAIL STINGER!" She released it.

As **Wally No. 8 **tried to get up, the arrow pierced through its body, deactivating it, permanently.

"That takes care of that."

After that, they exited the dungeon, returning to **Wally's Castle Gateway**.

Solaris the said "Alright, Violet!"

Raz0r followed that up with "Yeah! Awesome shot!"

QueenViolet looked bored. "Yeah, yeah."

"Hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself how different we'd act if we actually knew who we really are. I mean, come on, Raz0r. Aren't you the least bit curious about who Solaris is in the real world? Or me for that matter?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... I would like to know... But then again, I don't wanna pry. Besides," Raz0r headlocked Solaris and gave him a noogie. "this guy's my bud and that's all I really need to know." He laughed.

Solaris said "Okay, that's enough, dude! I get it! We're pals!" He laughed too.

QueenViolet sighed. "I'm still wonder sometimes... I mean, it's not like we're hiding our faces or our voices or anything. Yet we still don't know each other's real names."

Solaris said "Now that you mention it, you two sound a little familiar. Almost reminds me of a couple of classmates of mine."

Raz0r added "Yeah. You kinda sound like this one guy I know... Wierd, right?"

"So, wierd."

QueenViolet went on with "That's what I'm saying! It can't just be a coincidence if we sound familiar to each other!"

"Well... Just to be safe, let's just tell each other what server we're on. And if we're on the same server, then say where we live. Again, if those match, we tell each other what school we go to. How's that?"

Raz0r said "Sounds alright to me."

QueenViolet answered "Sounds good."

Solaris said "Okay... The server I'm on... is Ebalon."

QueenViolet said"I'm on the Ebalon server too!"

Raz0r replied "Same here!"

Solaris continued with "I live in North Hokkaido."

"That's nuts! I also live in North Hokkaido!"

QueenViolet was a little concerned. "(If it's THAT school, I'm going to freak!) Raz0r, you answer the next one. What school do you go to?"

He grunted. "Well, our school's going to have a game soon. So that's one thing."

"So's mine."

Solaris said "And mine too! Our football team is going up against the worst in the country!"

Raz0r's eyes widened. "The two classmates that I mentioned before..." He stalled for a second. "Their names are... Yuuta and Mizuki."

Solaris and QueenViolet's jaws dropped. "TAKESHI?!"

He backed away. "How... do you know who I am? Wait! No! It can't be! Hashimoto?! KOUDA?!"

Solaris collapsed.

QueenViolet began to freak. "There's no way! I've been playing with those idiots all this time?!"

Raz0r said "I've been letting that small fry give me orders?!" as he was pointing at Solaris, who was still knocked out.

They both then shouted at the sky "THIS HAS TO BE A CRUEL JOKE!"

A few hours had passed when the three of them logged off.

_**Hashimoto Residence**_

Yuuta was sitting down in the kitchen as if he had seen a ghost. His skin was pale, his eye's pupils were hardly noticeable, and his teeth were chattering.

Concerned, his mother tried to see what was wrong. "Did something happen, Yuuta? You can tell me."

"...The... the members I was in a party with... They're... They're..."

"Yes? Did something happen? Are your friends okay?"

He screamed at the ceiling. "THEY'RE MY WORST ENEMIES!"

His mom jumped. "Enemies? What do you mean?"

"I just found out the two players that I've been helping, Raz0r and QueenViolet, are my most hated classmates, Takeshi Honda and Mizuki Kouda!"

"...Oh my... That is rather surprising. How did they react when they found out who you were?"

"It was worse than how I first found out! I collapsed from the very thought of teaming up with those two! But they started screaming at the sky!"

"You mean like you just did?"

"That's different! You don't get it! The two people I hate most in this world play the same game as me!"

"You hate Takeshi and Mizuki?"

"Of course I do! Don't you remember what happened five years ago?! Takeshi kept tripping me in gym, and Mizuki always stole my chocolate pudding! IT WAS MY #*%$ING PUDDING, DAMMIT!"

She slapped him. "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, use that sort of language again. Do you understand me, young man?"

"...Yes, Mom."

"Now, Yuuta. I think that five years is more than long enough to be mad about that stuff. Besides, they _were _your best friends."

"Um... Mom, did you not hear me? He tripped me, and she kept taking my pudding. I don't let stuff like that go so easily."

"Okay, well, think about it like this: You worked very well together fighting baddies."

"But we didn't know who we really were!"

"You three were brought back together because of that game, Yuuta... Maybe this a way for the universe to say _Forgive them_. And besides, actually knowing who your team members are might make you better players. Don't you think you should try to patch things up with them?"

"...I guess... And it _has _been five years. I think we can work things out. And we did have a great time taking down those bosses."

"That's my boy."

"Heck, I'll go do it right now!" He ran to the door. "Um... Where do they live?"

A drop of sweat ran down his mother's forehead.

_**Honda Residence**_

Yuuta knocked on the door.

An elderly woman answered it. "Why, hello there. Are you a friend of Takeshi's?"

"Um... Sort of... I came here to talk to him for a sec. Is he here?"

"He's in his room, just go down the staircase to the right."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

She laughed. "No need to be so formal. Just call me Granny."

"Okay. Thank you, Granny. (Man, that sounds wierd)." He went in and headed straight down the stairs he was informed about.

There was one lone door at the end.

He knocked. "Honda, it's me, Hashimoto!"

It was quiet for a second. Then, the door opened. He hanged over Yuuta, gritting his teeth. "What is it?"

"I... wanna talk."

"It's your funeral." He allowed Yuuta to come into his room.

It was filled with trophies with football motifs, and photographs of his team. There was even a virtual reality helmet that looked like the helmets for the football team, a pine tree.

Yuuta was astonished. "Woah! This room is awesome!"

"...Thanks... So, what are you wanting to talk about?"

"...Remember five years ago when you kept tripping me in Gym class?"

"Oh, that? Yeah... I don't even remember what that was about."

"Neither do I! That's why I'm here!"

"Look, if you wanna just bring up the past, you can just leave!"

"I came here to say I'm sorry for whatever I did to you back then and that I forgive you for the tripping episodes!"

"...Oh... Is that all?"

"No. I also wanted to say" He took a deep breath. "that you are a great Elsword player and I would like it if we still worked together!"

"Are... you asking me to be your friend or something?"

"What do you think?! I'd hate for you to stop playing just because _I_ turned out to be your 'best bud' online! And besides, I hate to admit it, but you are actually pretty awesome out there! You knocked down that **Wally **like it was nothing! So, please!" He bowed. "Please be my friend again!"

"...Grr...Dammit, Yuuta. You always knew how to get under my skin! But this!" He grabbed Yuuta by the collar of his shirt. "You've got some nerve asking me that! I've been so afraid about what you would say if I tried to apologize to you for what I did back then! And you go and say that crap?!"

Yuuta gulped, but kept his cool.

"...Heh." Takeshi then smiled. "You haven't changed. Of course I'll be your friend. But I have one condition."

"Anything! Just name it!"

"I want you to come to my games."

"Why?"

"If you're going to rip on me, then you at least have to see me in action."

"So basically, come to games, or I don't get to make fun of you?"

"You got it."

"If that's what it takes, I'll come! I'll even sit in the front row!"

"If you're going to do that, I recommend bringing a helmet of your own."

They laughed.

They then went out to talk to Mizuki.

_**Kouda Residence**_

Yuuta went to knock on the door. "You didn't have to come, you know."

"And miss this train wreck? Not a chance, buddy!"

A little girl opened the door. "What do you want?"

Yuuta knelt down "Sorry to bother you. But can we talk to your sister?"

"Are you Mizuki's boyfriend?"

"Huh?" He began to blush.

"Nom wait. You're too cute to be dating her." She giggled.

Takeshi chuckled. "Priceless."

Yuuta's face overheated. "Can you just send Mizuki out here, please?"

The little girl sighed. "Alright." She turned around and yelled "MIZUKI! GET OUT HERE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS AT THE DOOR!"

Mizuki came down from the staircase not too far from the door. "What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfr-" She saw Yuuta and Takeshi. "Oh, it's you two. What do you want?"

Yuuta got up. "I just came to talk to you for a second."

She sighed. "Fine. But we're not doing it in here. My parents will just get the wrong idea like a certain someone who opened the door. "She glared at her sister.

She then ran off.

Mizuki walked out the door and shut it behind her. "Well, what is it?"

Takeshi smacked Yuuta's shoulder. "Well, go ahead."

Yuuta cleared his throat. "Well, Mizuki, what happened today has made me realize that holding a grudge against you was probably out of line. Especially since it as over something as trivial as pudding."

Mizuki was confused. "Pudding? What are you..." She remembered. "Oh! ...Wait, you were angry because I took your pudding?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That's why I came here! So, will you let me finish?!"

She growled. "Hurry it up."

"Look, knowing that I was teaming up with you two all this time got me thinking that... I should forgive you for what you did, and I should also apologize for how I acted. I don't want to lose such a great teammate. And I also don't want to have you mad at me anymore. So... will please play Elsword with me again?! Together, we three can do anything! But without either of you, I just... I can't do it by myself. I want a team I can trust. And you two are the most trustworthy people I know! Takeshi can knock the bad guys down, but you can find their weak points and help us take them down! I begging you!" He clasped her hands.

"What the- Let go, you wierdo!"

"Please! I don't want you to stop playing because of me! I don't want to be the one responsible for making such a great player quit!"

"Okay! I'll keep playing! Now will you let go before someone sees! Jeez!"

"Wha-" He noticed he was still holding her hands. He backed off and cringed. He then kept saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Takeshi laughed. "Totally worth the long walk! Nice!"

Mizuki sighed. "So... What do we do about school?"

"Tch! Who gives a damn! We're friends again! On and offline! We're living every gamer's dream!"

Yuuta said "Takeshi's right! It shouldn't matter, so long as we got each other's backs."

Mizuki sighed. "I feel like I'm in an episode of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_. Ah well. So, what do you guys wanna do?"

Yuuta and Takeshi were quiet for a while.

Then Mizuki asked "Play some more Elsword?"

They both answered "Play some more Elsword!"

_**Wally's Castle, Very Hard Mode**_

With their newly classed avatars, Solaris, Raz0r , and QueenViolet went after **Wally No.8 **a second time.

The once unending struggle between the three came to an end because of their unlikely reunion in the game. And they became a stronger team because of it!

Solaris jumped out of the way when the robot try to swing its arm at him. "Raz0r, you got this?!"

Raz0r ran toward it. "You bet your ass I do! I suggest you take notes! Because class is in session!" He attacked the robot with his Nasod arm twice, then summoned spikes from the ground. He then jumped in the air, threw the robot back to the floor, and punches its head, cracking its eye bulb. "Alright! Now, let's finish it off before it gets up!"

QueenViolet did a backflip in the air, shooting three arrows at the robot's arms, immobilizing it. "Okay, Solaris! Finish it!"

He nodded. He handled his sword to the left side, waiting for the robot to get up.

Raz0r asked "What the hell are you doing?! Just kill it!"

"Not yet. Just a little more."

The robot slowly began to regain its footing.

"Almost..."

Then, the robot finally set its sights on them.

"Here we go!" He ran for the robot. "You're going down! ASSAULT SLASH!" He ran right through the robot, with his sword extended.

Raz0r scratched his chin. "...Um... Nothing happened."

Solaris held up three fingers. Then, he lowered one, then another. When the last one went down, making his hand into a fist, the robot exploded.

Raz0r shielded his face. When the smoke cleared, he said "That. Was. AWESOME!"

Solaris snickered. "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

Raz0r put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "I guess I can take orders from you for a while. You know more about this game then we ever could."

QueenViolet then asked "So what's next, O fearless leader?"

Solaris smiled. "I say we keep playing dungeons. Any objections?"

"None here."

Raz0r laughed. "I'm with ya on that one, Violet! How about we going to Bethma? I hear their dungeons have great drops."

Solaris said "Yeah, right! You just want that Warrior Blade!"

"Okay, you caught me. But, hey, at least I'm thinking ahead."

"No kidding! When you first logged on, you didn't even know how to do a basic chain combo!"

"The new interface doesn't give you instructions like before, okay! So sue me!"

_**Arena, Tree of El (Bottom)**_

The land was covered in many types of foliage. But the most significant feature was the giant tree that was located in the center.

Rave and a **Lunatic Psyker **with brown hair and a white bang that looked like a thunderbolt,in red army attire appeared in the arena. On the back of his uniform appeared to be a silver meteor falling straight down.

The **Lunatic Psyker **then asked "You are Rave, right?"

"That is correct."

"I've heard rumors of a so-called Shadow Guardian. But I only took it as that, a rumor... I'm actually surprised someone would challenge me with such a low level."

Rave saw his own level, it being 32. Then, he looked at the other player's level, with it being 45. "What can I say, I love challenges. Shall we begin, GammaRay, was it?

"Yeah. And you'll never forget it after this."

"We'll just have to see about that." He activated his **Awakening Mode**. His armor was just as black. Only he had generated a helmet that covered his entire face, with a red mane generating from it.

"W-what the?! How is this possible?! Every **Guardian **Class player I've faced always has white armor when in **Berserk Mode**! How could you possibly- Wait! You're a... A hacker!"

"Clever deduction, Lieutenant GammaRay. No wonder they call you the Sherlock Holmes of the **Imperial Troop**. But then again, they'll let anyone become a member. Now... die! DETONATION!" He fired six rounds from his onyx-colored Destroyer.

GammaRay was able to lift himself up in the air and float with his Nasod Dynamos. He growled. "You dare mock the name of the finest army in the **Administration Corps**?! Hell will freeze over before I lose to someone like you!"

"Then I say bring on a second Ice Age!" He jumped up in the air and swung his Destroyer at GammaRay, knocking him to the ground. He then dropped down, slamming it on GammaRay.

He gasped for air. "You engaged the Pain Reception Protocol?! Don't you know how dangeous that is?! They haven't even been through alpha testing yet?!"

"All the more reason to test them here and now!" He reloaded the Destroyer and picked it up. "LUNATIC BLOW!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Yuuta: Next time, on Elsword: Virtual Uprising!

Matsumoto Academy student wearing a cravat: Only the wealthy will succeed in this world.

Butler: Yes, sir.

Yuuta: Just because you have ten times more **K-Ching **then me, doesn't mean your stronger!

Cravat Boy: Oh? Then how about we settle this in the arena? If you win, I'll donate half of my **K-Ching **to you and your party.

Yuuta: You're on!

Cravat Boy: This is my avatar, RichieRich!

Yuuta: What?! He's a **Shooting Guardian**! I'm in big trouble now!

Yuuta and Cravat Boy: Chapter 3, _Arena Match! Solaris VS RichieRich!_

Yuuta: I'm not giving up! Let's go, FLAME GEYSER!


	3. Chapter 3

**Arena Match!**

**Solaris VS RichieRich!**

_**?, Velder Village**_

A **Sheath Knight **in ninja garb entered a room with a triangular table in the middle. A logo with the meteor from GammaRay's uniform from before was on it. It was hovering above a two-pronged staff with a dragon on each side. "Sirs, I'm sorry to say that... Lieutenant GammaRay has lost the match with the guildmaster of Hellspire, Rave."

A red-haired **Rune Slayer** in golden armor slammed his fist on the desk. "WHAT?! Impossible! He should've been able to beat that slimeball! Where is he?!"

"He's... He's been hospitalized."

A purple haired **Dimension Witch **in leather clothes stood up. "Speak, soldier! Why haven't I, your superior, not heard about this sooner?"

"Forgive me, Commander KarasuHime. But my guild chat functions were disabled before GammaRay was knocked out and haven't worked since. I had to use the COBO Express in order to relay this message to you."

A male **Sakra Devanam **in a white martial arts uniform asked "How do you know he's in the hospital?"

Another male **Sakra Devanam **in black next to him said "Yeah. how?"

The **Sheath Knight **continued. "I found out when VulcanBlade messaged me. He got a call saying that GammaRay suffered an extreme traumatic breakdown after logging out."

The man in golden armor roared. "My best soldier... How can this be happening?"

"...I'm sorry, Commander Blazeon..."

KarasuHime then said "You're relieved. I suggest a follow-up report within 24 hours."

"Of course, Ma'am." He disappeared.

"This Helspire guild is starting to get on my nerves. What about you guys, DragonClaw, TigerFang?"

The one in white, TigerFang said "It _is _becoming quite the problem."

DragonClaw added "And we don't even know what they're planning?"

KarasuHime dropped in her chair. "No. My agents in the Recon Squad have been watching them since the guild was formed. Their record is pretty much clean. However, we have no idea where their base of operations is."

TigerFang crossed his arms. "Yeah. We've had our agents in the Enforcement Bureau check everything on them."

DragonClaw leaned back in his chair. "But we couldn't find anything. They haven't harassed anyone, and there's no record of them forcing players to join their ranks."

"Every single action they have engaged in is completely legal."

Blazeon got up. "I don't care if what they're doing is legal or not! My lieutenant is in the hospital! How do you expect the Imperial Troop to fight well without his guidance?! It's only because of him that they were able to make it this far!"

KarasuHime said "We know how you feel. I'd be lost if DonnerGrun weren't around."

DragonClaw and TigerFang blushed and grinned. "And we wouldn't be here if it weren't for Tsuki." DragonClaw drooled a bit.

Blazeon sat back down. "...Recruitment training starts soon. If we are to have any chance of taking down Hellspire, we must find strong players and have them help us. Even if... we must resort to making those in our ranks... double agents..."

_**A few days later, Matsumoto Academy**_

Yuuta was sleeping at his desk.

Mizuki asked "Should we wake him up?"

Takeshi answered "I don't know. I'm kinda of wondering how long he can sleep through Mr. Yuhara's lecture."

Yuhara went on saying "And that is why no man has even been able to beat me at arm wrestling. Now, back to the lesson!"

The door opened. An aging man in a suit and bow tie then said "Sorry for the intrusion. But Master Akira has arrived for class."

"Bring him in then."

"Master Akira." He moved aside.

A young man with long, green hair, wearing a cravat instead of a tie with his uniform entered the room. "Thank you, Shin. That'll be all for now. I'll see you at home."

"As you wish, sir." He left.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Yuhara. I had to take care of some prior matters before heading out." He handed her a tardy slip.

She then said "That's the third time this week, Miyazaki. This better not become a habit."

"I promise this is the last time."

"Alright. Take your seat then."

"Of course." He went to and sat at the table in between Yuuta and Takeshi. "That imbecile is sleeping again?"

The bubble that formed in Yuuta's sleep finally popped, waking him up. He yawned. "Is class over?" He rubbed his eyes.

"No, it isn't , you imbecile."

"When you get here, Moneybags?"

"Just a few seconds ago. You'd know if you weren't snoozing in class."

"Pfft. Like you ever listen to a lecture."

"Every one. Even the seemingly useless ones."

"They're all useless. That's why I nap in class."

"You'd learn something if you were actually awake."

Ms. Yuhara then said "Hashimoto, Miyazaki, be quiet before I put holes in you instead of the wall."

Yuuta cringed. "Sorry, Ms. Yuhara."

Akira then said "My apologies, as well."

The day went on like normal. More classes, more arguments between Yuuta and Takeshi, and more craziness.

When they were heading home, Yuuta and co. talked about the code cards they had bought from the school store.

Yuuta's eyes shined as he gazed at his card. "Finally! I can get stuff from the **Item Mall**!"

Takeshi said "Yeah. I'm thinking of getting a costume. You wouldn't believe how much I saved up these past few weeks."

Mizuki replied "The costume I got was expensive to get. You wouldn't believe how much I had to spend for me to keep it permanently."

Yuuta nodded. "Now, with this code, we can generate **K-Ching **to our accounts and finally make our characters look as awesome as we want!"

_**K-Ching **__is the currency used in the __**Item Mall**__. It can only be obtained by buying redeemable code cards or using credit. Once uploaded on your account, you can use it to buy items to customize your character. There are many uses for it, and tons of things to buy at the Item Mall. So don't forget to check it out sometimes._

As they kept walking, Akira walked by. "Hmph." He passed them.

Yuuta's forehead overheated. "What's his problem?!"

Mizuki said "Forget about him. He's not bothering us anyway."

"Smug bastard. Thinking he's better than us..."

_**Yuuta/Takeshi/Mizuki's Room**_

When they all logged on, they immediately accessed the **Item Mall**.

Takeshi picked up a costume sword and said "Check out this Swagger Blade!" The sword had a curved, and the hand guard covered the entire front of the handle.

Yuuta looked at it. "Cool. I'd get it. I think I'll get me a sword too." He searched around the Elsword section. Not many of the swords were to his liking. But one caught his eye. "Woah! This red Sweeping Sword looks awesome!" It was a peculiar design which seemed similar to that of a medieval sword, yet the blade itself had japanese writing. "And I've got more than enough!" He picked it up and generated the amount needed to buy it permanently, 850 K-Ching. "What are you gonna get, Mizuki?"

She answered " Probably just a Royal Muffler and a Ring of Protection. If anything is left over, I'll save up for and Eve Custom bike."

Someone bumped into Yuuta.

He shouted "Hey! Watch it, pal!"

the guy had long, green hair and wore a black Naval Officer top piece, red Gentleman's White Rabbit gloves, black Fantasy Clericpants, and blue Royal Cannonner (which ironically have a red and black color scheme). His Destroyer cannon was that of the promo edition after upgrading to **Shooting Guardian**. "Why, if it isn't Yuuta Hashimoto. What brings you here? Tryng to ration up supplies?"

"...Miyazaki?"

"Here, it's RichieRich."

"I never thought you played Elsword."

"Everyone does. Shin, if you would."

A **Magic** **Knight **in butler attire came running in. "You called, sir?"

Solaris squinted. "You have your butler play Elsword?"

RichieRich answered "Of course. He helps me with everything. But he doesn't do it just for my own benefit. In fact, he enjoys himself here. Isn't that right, Shin?"

Shin bowed "Playing this game makes me feel twenty years younger. I couldn't be happier."

Raz0r scratched the back of his head. "So, wait, what's happening?"

QueenViolet answered "Akira and his butler play Elsword. Try to keep up."

Solaris continued. "How much K-Ching you got anyway?"

RichieRich answered "Over 20000."

The three whited out. "WHAT?!"

"How much do you have?"

Solaris answered "After buying this Sweeping Sword, 150."

Raz0r said "I was able to save up to 3000."

QueenViolet then replied "About 1000 on my end."

RichieRich laughed. "Are you serious?!"

Solaris overheated. "Shut up! Just because you got more **K-Ching **then us doesn't make you better!"

"Actually, it does. I can afford more costumes, gear, mounts, pets, and accessories. I also am able to expand the amount of items I can hold and skills I can use. And let's not forget the Re-Class option."

"Grrrrr! Well, at least I don't let someone else fight my battles for me!"

RichieRich's eyes widened. He then gritted his teeth. "I don't have anyone fight my battles! And who are you to talk?! You have friends to back you up! How's that different?!"

"We work together to take down the enemy! That's how! I bet Shin has to do all the work while you sit around and do nothing, getting experience as you go along!"

"How dare you! I'll have you know I've had my share of battles! Each of them extremely difficult!"

"Let me guess, was it a **Hungry Phoru **trying to bite your head off for sustanance?!"

Raz0r and QueenViolet laughed.

Shin even chuckled.

RichieRich turned to him, growling. He then turned back to Solaris. "Alright! If you think I'm such a weakling, how about we settle it in the Arena?!"

Solaris answered "I'm game!"

"How about we make it interesting?"

"...I'm listening."

"If I win, you have to apologize and eat some mystery meat in the cafeteria tomorrow."

"And if I win?"

He snickered. "If you win, I'll hand over half of my **K-Ching **to you and your party."

"And _you'll _eat the mystery meat?"

"Of course."

"...You're on!"

They shook hands.

RichieRich said "I should warn you you're in for the fight of your life."

"Same goes for you."

He and Shin exited the **Item Mall**.

Raz0r scratched his chin. "I can't help but feel this is going to end badly for him, yet hilariously either way."

QueenViolet stepped in. "You have tobe crazy thinking you can win. You've never even had an Arena battle."

Solaris said "So? It's not that different from fighting a boss."

"You'll be in there alone though. And we've always backed you up whenever we faced them."

"Look, him and me are both at Level 19. I think I can handle this. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, for one, he could completely murder you."

"He's **Guardian **Class player. They're easy to figure out. All I have to do is keep as far away from him whenever possible and only attack when he creates an opening."

"It's not that simple. Didn't you see his Destroyer? That's the promotional costume version for the **Shooting Guardian **class! Just that should be a clue to what he is!"

"Yes. But remember, he's able to change classes whenever he feels like it. He could be a **Fury Guardian **for all we know."

Raz0r then replied "Either way, regardless of his class, **Guardian**s are tough. Once they go **Berserk**, there's nothing they can't do."

_**Guardian **__Class players are very adept in using their Destroyer cannons for firepower and physical combat. In fact, each class they are able to turn into has its own ways of using the Destroyer. The __**Fury Guardian **__focuses on physically beating the living crap out of baddies with the Destroyer, the __**Shelling Guardian **__combines the physical and magical properties of the Destroyer with that of grenades and artillery fire. But the class RichieRich possesses, the __**Shooting Guardian**__, has learned to rely on long-range combat with the Silver Shooter, a pistol that is imbedded in their __**Freiturnier **__armor._

_All __**Guardian **__Classes have a special mode when __**Awakened **__called __**Berserk Mode**__.This gives them the bonuses of the __**Awakened Mode**__, as well as unlimited ammo to pull off skills with the Destroyer. This is a form that should never be underestimated._

"I can handle it. Come on! It's me we're talking about here."

An hour passed.

_**Arena, Wally's Castle Rooftop**_

Solaris and RichieRich appeared on the top of the castle.

It was mostly flat with many platforms scattered around.

Solaris said "Strange place to have a fight."

RichieRich stated "Well, I didn't want to fight anywhere else. There's too much space. I don't want you trying to run to far while I destroy you."

"Cocky much?"

"Enough talk." He ran past Solaris, blasting him with his Destroyer and taking out a Silver Shooter pistol, firing two rounds.

Solaris then yelled "Ah! Man, that caught me by surprise. But not again!" He swung his sword.

RichieRich jumped, dodging it. "You seriously thought that would work? Hah!" He dropped down, slamming his Destroyer in the ground, creating a shockwave to push back Solaris. "Get up! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Since you have that gun, I'm guessing you were a **Shooting Guardian **the entire time." He got up. "(Maybe I should rethink this...)"

"Quit daydreaming!" He reloaded his Destroyer and positioned it right in Solaris's direction.

"Oh crap! (He's using Siege Shelling! I'm outta here!)"

RichieRich started shooting rounds.

Solaris started to run all over the rooftop. "AH!"

"Hold still so I can shoot you in the face!"

"Never!"

A round scorched a bit of his hair.

He suddenly stopped. He picked out a scorched hair which disintegrated a second later. "You did not just burn my hair."

RichieRich tried to fire again, but he was out of ammo. "...Crap."

Solaris smiled wickedly. "Now you're gonna get it!" He started running towards RichieRich, who was trying to reload.

RichieRich gritted his teeth. "(Dammit! I shouldn't have oversold that. I never thought he'd dodge every shot!)"

Solaris attacked with a heavy sword uppercut, bringing RichiRich up in the air. He followed up with a 4-hit combo with his sword and rolled, kicking RichiRichie, then did a 3-hit heavy combo with his sword, knocking down, RichieRich.

RichieRich laid on the ground, saying "This... proves... nothing. (I think I actually felt that.)"

"Are... you okay?"

"I'm peachy... Oh, look. Pretty birdie."

"Um... There's no birdie."

"Oh... I think I have lost my mind."

"Nah. You're just dizzy. Come on." He held his hand out.

RichieRich grabbed it and picked himself up, with help from Solaris. "Thanks." He wiped off dirt from his costume.

"You're actually pretty good. You had _me_ running. And that doesn't happen often."

"Thank you. And that combo you did was superb. And you haven't even showed off any skill other than Roll."

"The clock's still ticking. Why don't we finish this?"

"Sounds good to me."

They spread out.

RichieRich reloaded. "Ready when you are."

"Right!" He ran straight for RichieRich. "Here I come!"

RichieRich did the same. "HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Solaris attacked with his sword, only do be blocked by RichieRich's Destroyer.

RichieRich slammed his Destroyer at Solaris three times. Then, he ran past Solaris, firing a round from it, and a couple of rounds from the Silver Shooter.

Solaris turned around and raised his sword up in the air. "FLAME GEYSER!" He swung it toward the ground.

RichieRich then swung his Destroyer shouting "BRUTAL SWING!"

Solaris's sword summoned a plume of fire that englufed RichieRich in flames, while his Destroyer slammed into Solaris's chest, knocking him back.

They both grinned and snickered. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A couple of minutes later, they both laid on the ground, beaten to a pulp. However, they laughed.

Solaris said "I never thought playing against another player could be so awesome."

"I feel exhilarated as well. But I'm too tired to keep going."

"Same here."

"And it seems I have lost more HP than you... So, I lost in three, two, and one-"

A buzz went off.

Solaris tried to get up, even balancing himself on his sword. "Good game. You were pretty badass."

"As were you. A deals a deal. So, here's 10000 **K-Ching**." He transferred the amount to Solaris. "As for the other part of our wager, I shall see to it that everyone watches me consume the mystery meat tomorrow at lunch."

"Actually, I think the **K-Ching **will suffice. I'm not going to let you get a stomach virus because of me."

Slouching down, RichieRich said "Thank Ebalon!"

Solaris laughed.

They exitted the arena and returned to **Bethma Village**.

Raz0r and QueenViolet went to them.

QueenViolet asked "Well, how'd it go?"

"See for yourself." Solaris showed them the amount of **K-Ching **he had.

Raz0r whistled. "Nice! Now you can get anything you want from the **Item Mall**.

QueenViolet then let out a "Phew. I was actually worried. I thought you'd end up getting yourself killed."

Solaris replied "I almost lost. I was only able to take hm down by a few hundred HP before we both couldn't fight anymore."

RichieRich rebutted "He's being too modest. You took me down by a couple thousand. That last move you pulled is what gave you that win."

"Yeah. But what about that last Scare Chase you pulled? I didn't even think you were going to use _that_! At first, I thought you were going to use Impact Detonation again."

As they went on, Raz0r whispered to QueenViolet "What the hell's happening?"

She answered "I think we've got a new friend."

"Oh... Cool."

Solaris then said to RichieRich "You know, we could use another team member. If you're interested that is."

RichieRich paused for a second. "...Thank you. But I wish to get stronger with Shin."

Shin ran toward them and said "You called, sir?"

"False alarm, Shin."

"Righteo!" He ran off.

"Anyway, he's been very curious about the game since I first showed it to him. And, strange as it may be, I've grown used to working with him. And since the limit to a team is four members..."

Solaris smiled. "I gotcha. You don't wanna be a part of a team if he's not in it. I understand. If I was given an offer to join a whole new team, and these guys couldn't come along, I wouldn't wanna join either."

QueenViolet gagged. "I hate it when he gets sappy on us." She then saw Raz0r crying. "What the-"

Raz0r sniffled. "I wouldn't wanna leave you guys either!" He whined.

QueenViolet dropped headfirst.

RichieRich then said "However, if you ever need anything, all you need do is ask and we will do everything in our power to help you."

Solaris nodded and replied "Right. We'll be seeing ya then."

RichieRich shouted "Shin!"

Shn ran back to them. "You called, sir?"

"Let's go to **Dragon Road**. The more dungeons we clear, the more experience we'll get."

"Righteo, sir."

They both left for the dungeon.

Solaris cracked his knuckles. "Alright, guys! Let's head there too! We gotta get Raz0r that Warrior Blade!"

_**To Be Continued**_

Takeshi: Next time! On Elsword: Virtual Uprising!

Ms. Yuhara: I'm sorry, Takeshi. But you can't play unless you can pass this test.

Takeshi: What should I do?

Ms. Yuhara: There's a student in 3-B that tutors underclassmen. But I gotta warn ya, the way she acts at times can be a bit... strange.

Takeshi: AH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Chapter 4, _Indecent Exposure! _

Seriously, put something on!


End file.
